


General Hugs

by transientattention



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientattention/pseuds/transientattention
Summary: Hux is a spy for the resistance and remembers the life he once lived when Poe calls him "General Hugs."





	General Hugs

General hugs. That was what Poe had called him. It hurt Hux, to remember the life they had shared. Poe had begun calling him hugs, after he had realized how much Hux liked to cling after sex. But it all seemed like so long ago now.

Shortly after Ben left for Luke's academy, Hux had been rescued from the growing first order. The resistance saw the abuse he suffered at his father's hand and took pity on him. It was then that he met Poe, a rising star in the resistance.

Hux had been wary at first. Startled by Poe's loud and boisterous personality. Eventually Poe broke down Hux's walls until they became friends. But it wasn't until Hux built BB8 for Poe, that it turned into something more. 

When the mission came for infiltrating the first order, Hux volunteered. He knew being a descendent of Brendol would help him rise quickly. So a story about where he'd been all this time was made up and off he went.

Now Hux could only cling to the ring on a necklace he wore under his uniform, and hope that he would be reunited with Poe soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't a fan of this pairing until I saw a sketch by first-disorder on tumblr and this popped into my head.
> 
> I kind of want to make this a series. There's a lot of mention of an orange bb unit in the tfa and I kind of want to write Hux's reaction to that. Also, maybe a stolen moment during the events of tfa and tlj. Oh maybe he recognizes Poe's jacket of Finn. Oh yeah, actually I have a lot of ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Why can't I write long things....


End file.
